Spyro the Dragon x Sailor Moon - Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by Thunder Dragon (who can't post it himself so I'll do it for him). Summary and rules inside. If you decide to take on this challenge, please post a review.


The Spyro side of the crossover Part 1: Spyro's Silver Millennium origins and Spyro's current life and appearance. Spyro in his current life has to resemble his Classic Counter part version in the Classic Spyro games in terms of appearance and personality(A Heroes' Tail for Spyro's appearance and Spyro's personality in Spyro: Year of the Dragon) but must eventually grow and matures into a character that is in terms of personality a mixture of his Legend of Spyro persona and his Classic Counterpart in terms of personality. Spyro's previous life's backstory during The Silver Millennium however has to be the one from The Legend of Spyro Series.

The Spyro side of the cross over part 2: Spyro's powers. Spyro has to have all the powers he has in the Legend of Spyro Trilogy and The entire Classic Spyro series(Including the various weapons and equipment Spyro can use from both the Classic and Legend of Spyro series)and all the powers that Spyro has in Skylanders including the various forms Spyro has in that series. Spyro also has to keep all the abilities he obtained throughout the various adventures and master them and without being corrupted. Spyro can also gain new abilities from the Sailor Moon side of the crossover(but no sailor suits for the Spyro cast "shudder")

The Spyro side of the crossover part 3: Story Arc's on the Spyro Side. The Story arcs on the Spyro side of the crossover have to be based on the Legend of Spyro Trilogy and it should also have story arcs centered around these Classic Spyro games(with some originality):

Classic Game Number 1. The original Spyro the Dragon.

Classic Game Number 2. Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage.

Classic Game Number 3. Spyro: Year of the Dragon

Classic Game Number 4. Spyro: A Hero's Tail(No fourth wall breaking on this part or any part of the story period).

Classic Game Number 5. Spyro: Shadow Legacy.

Spyro Side Part 4: The Dragons. The Dragons for the Spyro side of the crossover have to be a mixture of both the Dragons of The Legend of Spyro series and the Classic Spyro series in design and back story in a way that makes sense like the dragons from the classic series are related to the dragons from The Legend of Spyro Series. However the classic Spyro series dragons the left the Original Dragon World to explore new horizons and did their own thing which is why the classic series dragons have portals that lead to different worlds and they eventually devised their own culture.

The Spyro side of the Crossover part 5. Parings for the Spyro cast. Spyro has to hookup with Cynder(obviously). Hunter get's with Bianca like in classic cannon, Bentley the Yeti can get with Elora the Faun, and Agent Nine can get with Sheila the Kangaroo.

The Spyro side of the crossover part 6. The Spyro crew. For Spyro's posse all of Spyro classic allies as his comrades in arms with The Dragon Guardian's spirits aiding Spyro in mastering his powers from the Legend of Spyro series and with the Dragon Elders from the classic series training Spyro to master his classic powers and the powers that Spyro has from the Skylanders series. Cynder also has to appear and act as Spyro's love interest and have the powers that she has in Skylanders and The Legend of Spyro Trilogy. Also the Spyro crew obtain new powers from both sides of the crossover or like in the case of Sparx The Dragonfly from across the Spyro Franchise.

The Sailor Moon side of the crossover. Sailor Moon Side of the crossover Part 1: The Senshi's and supporting cast. The cast for the Sailor Moon side of the crossover should be a mixture of both the Manga and the original Anime with all the celestial soldiers appearing along with their cannon civilian identities and appearance so no Spyro Senshi!

The Sailor Moon side part 2: The Senshi's power's. The Senshi's powers have to be a mixture of both the Anime and Manga with some originality like the Senshi's learn new abilities after meeting Spyro and interacting with his friends or going to the worlds that Spyro has traveled to and that includes their allies.

The Sailor Moon side part 3: Story Arcs. The Story arcs for the Sailor Moon side should revolve around The Original Anime and it's all it's seasons and their plots and storylines or you can go with the new anime reboot of Sailor Moon Crystal. But if you go with the original anime you have to with the original five seasons but without the filler. Now These seasons are:

Season 1. Sailor Moon.

Season 2. Sailor Moon R.

Season 3. Sailor Moon S.

Season 4. Sailor Moon Super S.

Season 5. Sailor Moon Stars.

Sailor Moon side part 4: The Sailor Scouts parings. In the Manga and Video Games we have seen that the Inner Scouts in their previous lives were in love Endymion's four generals and after they are defeated their souls are incased in stone's that they are manga canonically named after. So for this crossover let's free them and give the ladies their men so they can get some good loving and Sailor Moon gets with Tuxedo Mask as per cannon.

The Spyro crew and the Sailor Senshi relationship and interactions. Each of the Spyro cast have to act as allies and eventually true friends. Also each of the Spyro crew become guardians and strong allies to the Senshi and obtain new powers along with the Sailor Scouts as the story progresses, Bently the Yeti can be the muscle to Ami Mizuno's brains, Rei can work with Sheila the Kangaroo and learn to act more like a friend to the crew and better their teamwork. Agent 9 can be the long ranged fighter to Makoto Kino's martial arts skills along with Blink the Mole and help them with hand to hand combat by teaching them martial arts and Makoto can be voice of reason and restraint to Agent Nine. Hunter the Cheetah after taking a level in badass can work with Tuxedo Mask as a Sniper and Marksman. Also Bianca the Rabbit after learning more about magic can be the groups magic expert.

Now if you decide to do this challenge you should take a look at Adventure Seeker's Sonic the Hedgehog and Sailor Moon crossovers as inspiration.


End file.
